rdh_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Krayvn Thrall ( Process of revision )
'First Name' Krayvn 'Last Name' Thrall 'IMVU Name' Engorged 'Nicknames' 'Age ' 274 'Gender' Male 'Height' 'Weight' 'Behaviour/Personality' He acted as a gentleman, talked with a composed mannor, he kept polite at times, completely hiding his true monsterous self. The male has a short temper, even at the slightest snap could cause him to rampage. In the modern days of now, people would call him a Tyrant. He had an alarming lust for love. Something he havent had the joy of experiencing. He was a hopeless romantic, something that shocks even him. Krayvn lives for the kill, he enjoys a fight whenever he is given the opportunity. His behavior is unmatched by any. His dark sense of humer was sick and devilish. He could be rather rude at times, still mainaining his gentleman like qualities. 'Affiliation' Huath Idad 'Relationship' 'Occupation' 'Fighting Style' 'Weapon of Choice' Katana Allies/Enemies 'Background' In the days of old, when the world was running with creatures of all relation, there was one race that stood above the rest. The Leviathians. Being a more advanced race, after to long they began to die out. To resolve their problem, they parted ways, whats left of them did atleast. After long, they learned to take mortal form over the changing world. This led to the birth of Krayvn, the last of his kind. As a young boy his parents did everything in their power to teach him of his history. It took years to teach the young boy to understand, before they died at the age of 13. He was then moved into an orphanage, he lived along side the mortals for 2 years before the accedent. What lurked inside the mortal form of the boy was hungry, starved for years of what he really craved. Flesh, blood and bone. Unable to resist the urges anymore, he went into a full rampage killing every last man, woman and child. After this event, his personality, his mood and feelings towards others dramatically changed. He was no longer the Kravyn people once thought. Leaving the bloodied orphanage, he found the man that changed his life. His formar master, Azuul. This male was a tall, devilishly handsome man, a sword master in fact. Krayvns master died years ago, and with his last breath passed down two blades. The katanas were formaly known as the blade of Venus and blade of Thai. The blades were forged in a volcano long ago from a place far east, where the lands are dead and forests burned. The blades were made from a dwarf meteorite that hit earth years and years ago. The blade unable to be broken by most earthly made weapons. The blades themselves were black, the hilts white with black strips zigzagging down them, they also consists of several rune markings along there sides. The special thing about meteorite metal, is it cannot be heated up or cooled down, it's steel temperature will remain the same at all times. They were 6 feet in length. Krayvns body was physically and mentally fit like a Levithians moral body should, his agility, strength and durabilty greatly increased from that of a moral. Krayvn matured as he got older, knowing full well he will need more then two katanas to survive the changing world. Krayvn possessed the blood of a hemomancer, his blood being that of a Leviathian gave him a distinct advantage. Blood is a bodily fluid in living creatures that delivers necessary substances such as nutrients and oxygen to the cells and transports metabolic waste products away from those same cells. In vertebrates, it is composed of blood cells suspended in blood plasma. Plasma, which constitutes 55% of blood fluid, is mostly water, 92% by volume, and contains dissipated proteins, glucose, mineral ions, hormones, carbon dioxide (plasma being the main medium for excretory product transportation), and blood cells themselves. Albumin is the main protein in plasma, and it functions to regulate the colloidal osmotic pressure of blood. The blood cells are mainly red blood cells, also called RBCs or erythrocytes, and white blood cells, including leukocytes and platelets. The most abundant cells in vertebrate blood are red blood cells. These contain hemoglobin, an iron-containing protein, which facilitates transportation of oxygen by reversibly binding to this respiratory gas and greatly increasing its solubility in blood. In contrast, carbon dioxide is almost entirely transported extracellularly dissolved in plasma as bicarbonate ion. White blood cells help to resist infections and parasites. Platelets are important in the clotting of blood. Arthropods, using hemolymph, have hemocytes as part of their immune system. Along with the RBCs and hemoglobin cells are infused with osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue. This ability gave him absolute control over the concentration of calcium within his blood, with the use of bone cells. His blood contained a large extent of white blood cells, keeping his blood from clotting. Krayvn has mass replication of blood cells in his body, allowing his blood to stay full and fueled. At his control, he can build up bone with his blood by manipulating the osteoblast, osteoclast, and hemoglobin cells, allowing him to build up bone like spines from his blood at will. When his blood makes contact with skin, the blood will enter through the pores in the body and into the blood stream of the victim, the cells will attack the victims blood cells and cause mass clotting, he cells then send electical impulses to the brain stem, causeing brain damage and resaulting in the victim to be paralized. It took years to perfect this, but he finally did it. The male now an alarming age of 247 years old and still growing. To his race, he was still young. Krayvn was tall, slender, riddled with scarrs all over his body. He grew up in a victimless enviroment, meaning it was survive at whatever cost. It was kill or be killed. He wears a dark mask that covored the entire half of his face. His hair pulled back, a bright white to give him a slyish game. Krayvn loved nothing more then the taste of flesh and bone of mortals, the taste of them excites the male. He feeds off their bodies along with their fear and pain. He see's a kill as a game before he'd eat the flesh and bone. He was a mystery, his manners completely covoring up his taste for blood, or so it would seem. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ Category:Characters